¿CUANTAS VECES TE PERDÍ?
by aless.k
Summary: "Nuestros caminos siempre estarán unidos en medio de la guerra mi corazón y mis fuerzas están contigo siempre" una historia de la fuerza del amor en medio de una guerra sin esperanza. solo shiznat.
1. capitulo 1

Esta historia si me pertenece, pero lamentablemente los personajes no, ellos son de sunrise. Esta es mi primera historia así que no sean tan malos :)

**¿Cuantas veces te perdí?**

Capitulo 1: recordando cada momento.

La tragedia comenzó 8 años atrás, yo solo tenia 10 años cuando todo sucedió. De ese día solo recuerdo como mi padre me saco demasiado rápido de la cama para resguardarme en un carruaje al que saldría lo mas pronto posible, lo único que se me dijo era que me iría a vivir a unas tierras lejanas del reino junto con mi madre, la cual me tenia abrazada como si de ello dependiera nuestra vida. La siguiente escena fue la que me hizo sentir demasiado temor. Mi padre siendo un hombre fuerte y valiente, el clásico caballero que con su simple actitud imponía respeto, rompió en llanto abrazando a mi madre y a mi, pidiendo perdón por no haber podido protegernos, que todo lo que estaba planeado se había quedado en ilusiones, en ese momento no logre entender las cosas si no años después, luego al siguiente instante se separo muy rápido de nosotras y nos juro que nos mantendría vivas, que defendería con su vida el reino para que muy pronto pudiéramos volver en el lugar que nos pertenecía, a su lado. Al final solo me sonrió y beso la frente para después ordenar al mayordomo que nos guiara a nuestro camino.

En el camino mi madre no paraba de llorar y susurrar palabras como "tranquila mi pequeña, a nosotros no nos sucederá como a ellos" algo que me hizo preguntarme ¿que era lo que había pasado para tener a mi madre temblando de esa forma?, fuera lo que fuerano no tenía el valor de preguntar ya que desde que llegue a su lado no me soltaba y tampoco yo quería hacerlo, temía que si me movía sucediera algo desastroso que rompiera el momento de amor maternal que me daba mi madre.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia si me pertenece, pero lamentablemente los personajes no, ellos son de sunrise

.

.

* * *

.

.

Capitulo 2: volviendo a lo destrozado

Viví con mi madre escondida en una casa que estaba en medio del bosque donde nadie lograra encontrarnos, ahí con ayudad de unos guerreros que llegaron tiempo después por mandato de mi padre a protegernos, ellos nos mantenían segura al igual que nos conseguían alimento para poder sobrevivir, con ellos estuve en mis últimos años de niñez y primeros de juventud, ahí fue donde me enseñaron a pelear, defenderme, utilizar mis habilidades con las que había nacido, mover las masas de acuerdo a lo que sea el bienestar de mi reino. Durante todo ese periodo me surgieron varias preguntas, pero el solo mirar a mi madre que parecía estar fuera de esta realidad prefería no cuestionar nada.

En las noches me costaba mucho poder recuperara el sueño ya que siempre tenía pesadillas donde mi padre moría y todo lo que había conocido se había desmoronado. En algunas ocasiones mandaba a uno de los guerreros que se encontrara cuidándonos para que fuera a investigar que sucedía con mi padre pero las noticias jamás llegaron al igual que aquellos hombres.

Recuerdo una noche cuando un hombre en un caballo blanco llego a la casa, se le veía demasiado acabado, sus ojos no tenia el brillo que caracteriza a los elfos, estaba delgado por no decir que apenas bajo del caballo se desvaneció frente a mi por lo que lo auxilie brindándole algo de agua ya que parecía deshidratado, al acabarse el agua prosiguió diciendo que traía un comunicado del rey, las noticias que traían no eran del todo favorables, ya que nos enteramos que el reino se encontraba en su peor momento, fue cuando imagine gran parte de lo que había pasado ya que mi madre no me quiso decir nada en ese entonces, el comunicado decía que volviéramos pronto que se nos necesitaba para poder tomar el mando nuevamente ya que mi padre no estaba muy bien de salud.

A la edad de 18 años volvimos al castillo, me encontraba feliz porque después de tanto tiempo volveríamos mi madre y yo a encontrarnos con la persona que tanto habíamos extrañado en este tiempo, pero lo que vi no me gusto.

Las calles que conocí se encontraban destruidas completamente aunque estaba oscureciendo se alcanzaba a distinguir los cambios como grandes monumentos estaban irreconocibles, lo peor de todo fue ver que la alegría con lo que se caracterizaba mi reino ya no estaba, se había esfumado, ahora era sucio, olía a muerte, se escuchaban gritos por lo que supuse que eran algunos sobrevivientes de la desgracia, quería llorar como si todo eso lo fuera vivido, pero la verdad era que yo había salido huyendo de esta pesadilla, que todo lo que imaginara no llegaría ni a la mitad de lo que habían pasado estas personas.

A la estrada del castillo apunto de caer estaba mi padre, era demasiado diferente a como lo recordaba.

_-"hola hija cuanto tiempo"_ - saludo mi padre en un estado de salud muy lamentable - _"te extrañe tanto"_

_-"padre…"_ – me quede sin palabras _- "¿que a pasado, que te sucedido?"-_ me miro con nostalgia cuando lo recrimine en medio de mi histeria y desesperación

_-"shizuru es hora que hablemos"_ - hizo una pausa invitándonos a pasar a lo que antes conocía como el cuarto donde mi padre realizaba juntas con otros señores importantes_- "las cosas se han mantenido estables por el momento, pero no será por mucho tiempo"_ – la seriedad con lo que lo dijo me resulto escalofriante además de ver un parche en su ojo derecho, una cicatriz que encontraba en la mejilla de ese mismo ojo y el cojear de su pie izquierdo supuse que no serian buenas noticias

_-"no creo que sean necesario hablar en este momento"_ -interrumpió mi madre, que se había mantenido callada a lo largo de nuestra llegada

_-creo que ya es tiempo, las cosas se salieron de control no creo que aguantemos mucho con lo que sucede, ahora las cosas se han complicado a tal punto de mandar a traerlas"_ - decía mi padre con la mirada perdida en la ventana de aquella habitación

_-"¡solicito que me digan que es tan malo para alejarme del lugar al que nací!"-_ya tenia unas lagrimas en mis ojos de la frustración por lo que prosiguió mi padre

_-"Se ha desatado una guerra de la cual no creo que la estemos ganando, muchos reinos han caído y no dudo que muy pronto este reino Ljósálfar, de los elfos de la luz, caiga en manos de lord __**Nagi Homura**__"_ _– _en este punto comprobé mis sospechas, era mucho mas grave de lo que creía

_-"Rey de los demonios y elfos de la oscuridad…"- _alcance a susurrar, estaba atónita no lo podía creer

-"_También llamados Dökkálfar"- _mi madre a completó en medio de mi desvarió

_-"lo que quiero que entiendas es que muy pronto partiré a luchar contra ellos, están muy cerca de tocar lar fronteras de las hadas y en el momento que den el primer paso en esas tierras nuestra especie estará mas que perdida"_ – como era posible que apenas de haber vuelto a mi hogar para estar con el hombre que me cuido de pequeña este partiera para una guerra

_-"padre por favor desista de ir… el estado en el que se encuentra usted y los otro hombres no aguantaran, seria una batalla perdida"_ – trate de evitar su partida… al no ver cambio de expresión decidí gritar la primera idea que se me cruzo por la mente - _"yo iré, yo peleare y luchare por usted y su honor"_ - en este punto sentí que sus ojos idénticos a los míos me paralizaron de furia, por lo que mi madre elevo el tono de voz

_-"¡esto no esta en discusión hija!... tu como princesa, tu deber es restablecer el orden y preparar a más guerreros, porque tu padre ni yo estaremos presentes, nosotros te develaremos frente a los ciudadanos como la sucesora al trono mañana luego partiremos"_

_-"¿Qué?"_ - me que de atónita, ¿que significaba esto?

_-"ya casi no hay elfos que luchen, por lo que ahora no solo hombres irán sino también las mujeres que pueden defender la vida de los que quedaran a tu cargo, por lo que tu madre también me acompañara"-_ respondió mi padre ante mi duda

_-"Es hora que descanses, mañana temprano al momento que salga el sol, haremos oficial tu nombramiento y te daremos las instrucciones"_ - finalizo mi madre.

Muchas cosas me daban vuelta en la cabeza por lo que decidí mejor obedecer, estaba cansada físicamente por el viaje y mentalmente por todas las noticias que había tenido, como la devastación del reino, la partida de mis padres a una lucha sin la esperanza de ganarla y la proclamación de mí ascenso al trono algo que no sabia como hacer ya que ellos me dijeron que preparar a las personas para la reconstrucción de este lugar que caía a pedazos. Me encontraba triste y asustada, como lo iba a lograr sola, ya con ese ultimo pensamiento caí dormida profundamente como años no había tenido.

.

.

.

.

Muy temprano momentos antes de la salida del sol, me prepare y vestí de acuerdo a la ocasión que significaba estos tipos de eventos, por lo que me daría un baño antes de iniciar, para proseguir me puse un vestido blanco no era el mas fino ni el mas indicado para la ocasión pero era el único que había en ese lugar, así en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta que la servidumbre que hacia tumulto muy temprano no se encontraba por lo que esta vez lo haría yo sola.

Al salir de la habitación me dirigía a la sala principal pero al no ver nada tenia pensada dirigirme al balcón, pero mis intentos de vieron frustrados al asustarme por una voz que si no conocía podía asegurar que después de esta ocasión jamás la olvidaría.

_-"¡DETENTE DELINCUENTE!"_-saludo muy enérgica la joven rubia frente a mi, bueno no saludo pero así lo quise ver en ese momento - _"adonde crees que vas, no sabes que en uno momentos la princesa será presentada frente a la multitud y tu aquí paseando" _

_-"lo siento no quise inoportuna a la joven…"_ – di algo de tiempo para que me diera su nombre

_-"__**Haruka Suzushiro**__, la primera en mando de esta residencia y nación así que mejor apúrate ya que si piensas que por estar en tiempos de guerra vas a descansar, ni lo creas, como servidumbre debes de estar en el lugar que te corresponde para hacer los preparativos"_ – fue cuando supuse que me había confundido con alguien más y no me gusto que fuera con la servidumbre, eso significaba que con la ropa que traía era muy fácil de confundir

_- "es que yo soy…"_ - y no me dejo terminar la altanera esta

_-"a mi no me interesa quien eres, y no tengo tu tiempo para jugar así que ve por la princesa que ya la están esperando en el balcón principal"_ – y sencillamente se fue dejándome unas cuantas palabras en la boca

Algo confundida me debatía si en ir a cambiarme o no, pero no estaba de humor así que mejor me dirigí al balcón principal, cuando me estaba acercando se escuchaba la bulla de las personas gritando "_viva el reino Ljósálfar_", al estar cerca logre distinguir a mi padre y a mi madre sentados en el trono correspondiente de cada uno, al darse cuenta de mi presencia inicio el discurso.

_-"hoy es un nuevo día de cambios y de luchas, sé que han sido tiempos difíciles de los cuales hemos perdidos personas importantes a lo largo de esta travesía y lucha contra el mal, por lo que doy las nuevas noticias"_ - en este momento todo quedo en silencio, todos estaban muy atentos a lo que se decía – _"en primer lugar no nos dejaremos vencer por los Dökkálfar, pelearemos por restablecer el orden y la paz de este mundo que tanto anhelamos, por lo que mañana temprano saldrán las tropas a luchar por cada uno de los caídos y de los que todavía están de pie aquí presente"_ – yo todavía no salía por completo pero por lo que observaba se veía muchas personas pero no se comparaba con la cantidad de personas que antes se reunían – _"por lo que mañana saldremos las ultimas tropas, la reina y yo para seguir con el camino que se a trazado"_ – se empezó a escuchar el mormullo sobre que sucedería con el reino sin sus lideres ni sus tropas _–" no se preocupen, no estarán solos en unos días llegaran los refuerzos de la unión que hemos hecho los elfos y los ángeles, ellos estarán lo más pronto posible con todo los habitantes que quedan"_ – dijo ¿ángeles?... eso era imposible, ellos habían expulsados de estos terrenos hace tiempo por el nacimiento de un ser peligroso, eso fue poco después de que yo naciera, bueno es lo que me contaba mi madre - _"no teman, con ellos se ha hecho un trato que no podrán irrumpir nunca, si no seria su extinción. Pero por eso hoy se hará el cambio de trono, como no estaremos se lo dejamos a la ayer princesa y hoy reina que guiara a todos por el camino de la paz, ¡SHIZURU FUJINO!"_ – este era el momento para salir a tomar posesión del trono, y así lo hice, pero estaba confundida, como que iban a volver los ángeles después e las cosas que se habla de ellos como se supone que yo lidiaría con ellos.

al ver hacia las personas que estaban en el balcón solo vi a mis padres del lado derecho aplaudiendo y abriendo paso para que me sentara en el trono, luego al mirar al frente vi a la muchedumbre que se conglomeraba gritando " _larga vida a la Reyna SHIZURU_" y al volver mi vista del lado izquierdo logre ver a algunas personas que supuse que eran importantes, pero hubo alguien que me llamo mas la atención fue la rubia gritona Haruka que tenia cara de pánico y la boca si era posible hasta el suelo al ver que yo era la nueva reina y supongo que el saber que era ella la que estaba a mi servicio y no yo al de ella.

* * *

*** Sé que el capitulo pasada fue algo pequeño, bueno esta bien demasiado, pero aquí esta un poquito mas amplio, ya con el próximo capitulo veremos a Natsuki y a otros tantos más y entenderemos mas el porqué de la guerra entre esos reinos. Ahora solo espero que este sea de su agrado ***


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia si me pertenece, pero lamentablemente los personajes no, ellos son de sunrise

**Capitulo 3: ¿quién soy?**

¿Cuál es mi nombre?… hasta hace algunos años yo tampoco encontraba esa respuesta, simplemente no lo sabia, no entendía el porque me encontraba en un lugar así, tan sucio, frio, lleno de dolor, miedo y odio todo a la vez y en el mismo lugar, tanto que si fueras alguien normal caerías en la locura, pero creo que no lo soy, nunca lo fui y mucho menos jamás seré un ser normal, ni siquiera soy alguien especifico, siempre deambulando entre el bien, y el mal, entre la oscuridad y la luz, soy la creación de dos polos opuestos que nacieron para odiarse, todo eso marcada en cada célula de mi cuerpo, cada gota de mi sangre, todo eso me dice la triste realidad por la que viví demasiado tiempo… Porque yo soy el ser que jamás debía haber nacido, que por su sola procreación maldijo su destino y a toda una población que provoco la expulsión de centenas de seres de luz que fueron condenados a vivir en el lugar más miserable del mundo.

Pero ellos no se iban a quedar tranquilos, ellos tomarían venganza y harían pagar cada una de sus culpas de los involucrados, es el porqué de la desaparición de los que serian mis padres y el mantenerme a mi encerrada.

De todos sus actos no los culpo, siempre trate de justificar cada una de sus torturas que me hicieron soportar ya que en su lugar supongo que actuaría igual que ellos.

Mis primeros años de vida era como estar en el mismo infierno, solo que aquí los demonios no eran los que me torturaban, sino nada más y nada menos que los propios ángeles, esos seres de los que se creía que eran puros y de los más mágicos sentimientos, con la capacidad de perdonar a todo ser que cometía una equivocación, pero todo es una cruel ilusión, una de las tanta mentiras que se dice de ellos, todos los ángeles me han demostrado de varias formas lo equivocados que están los demás, que con una pisca de miedo son capases de cometer mucho mas atrocidades que los propios monstruos del inframundo. Tan malos eran que después de un tiempo ya estaba cansada de justificar todos sus castigos a los que fui sometida, por lo que empecé a odiar a todos y a cada uno de ellos empezando por mi madre, que de no ser por ella no estaría pagando ni sufriendo nada de lo que se convirtió mi existencia.

Recuerdo ese lugar… era tenebroso, oscuro y frio, siempre estuve ahí sin ninguna muestra de compasión solo la de un ángel especial y diferente, pero los que osaban llevarme las sobras de comida que les quedaban a algunos de los habitantes siempre era para lastimarme , intente escapar miles de veces, pero el dolor físico que conllevaba eso era insoportable, ya que conseguía hacerme heridas demasiadas profundas que cada vez le costaba a aquel ángel poder sanarlas adecuadamente, ya que al simple hecho de acercarme a la rendija donde se colaba la luz mi cuerpo sentía como una fuerte descarga eléctrica y el ser apuñalada mil veces en el corazón, todo eso me mantenía inmóvil hasta perder la consciencia y es cuando ella me ayudaba.

Tengo el recuerdo de cuando mi vida dio un giro inesperado… fue el día que conocí a un nuevo ser, la persona que cambiaria mi forma de pensar y de ser, la persona que se mantuvo a mi lado desdé entonces.

Yo tenia 10 años cuando aquel hito sucedió, no había podido dormir me dolían demasiado los brazos por las cadenas a las que estaba atada, en ese lugar que es llamado el limbo de los seres como yo, es el lugar donde se escuchan los gritos de dolor y venganza que provocaban la destrucción de mi mente… ellos eran lo caídos que prometían vengarse de todas las formas de luz y en algunas ocasiones yo les acompañaba. Pero ese día especifico hubo un eclipse solar que debilito el conjuro con el que se encontraban todas las aberturas del inframundo, fue así como decidí huir liberándome de todo el dolor y salir al mundo de los vivos, corrí y corrí lo mas rápido que podía, era demasiado veloz porque el ambiente de este lugar nuevo era mucho mas ligero, fue cuando llegue a la montaña de la colina, estaba encantada se sentía tan cálido a pesar de la corriente de aire frio que acariciaba mi rostro, al ir a la orilla de aquella montaña distinguí a una persona era una niña como de mi edad, estaba sentada en una roca mirando el inicio de ese eclipse, era peli-naranja pero lo que mas me llamo mi atención fueron esas hermosas alas, eran tan blancas que se confundía con la nieve que había, estaba tan perdida que cuando volví en si ella me estaba hablando.

_-"HEY! … hola que haces aquí"_ – pregunto con una gran sonrisa

_- "Ehmm… yo…"_ - no me dejo terminar

_-"bueno no importa, es mejor que te apures ya esta dando inicio, sabes que los eclipses no son eternos así que siéntate aquí"- _me dijo señalando un lugar cerca el suyo y luego prosiguió _– "además aquí en esta zona no son muy a menudos poderlos ver" _– y así siguió hablando, yo solo estaba sorprendida por su voz tan dulce y en la forma tan amable que se dirigió a mi, por lo que simplemente obedecí a su orden.

_-"wooHH… ¡es tan hermoso!"_ – Dije demasiado emocionada por la vista – _"jamás he visto esto…"_

_- "si, supongo que en esta ocasión se ve perfectamente, ya que es el motivo de que tu te encuentres aquí"_ – me asusto cuando dijo eso, no supe como reaccionar, no sabia si tenia que huir, si sabia quien era yo y de lo que implicaba mi presencia, ella viendo mi rostro de temor dijo – _"¡ JAHAH ! … lo siento no pongas esa cara, me llamo __**Mai Tokiha**_**_, _**_mucho gusto conocerte, he esperado esta ocasión por algunos años, creo que te tardaste un poco_

_-"mucho gusto"_ – sonreí para ella, algo que no había hecho en ningún momento con nadie _– "yo soy… he"_ –en primer lugar no sabia si confiar en ella o no y en segundo lugar, bueno tampoco sabia cual era mi nombre, pero ella intervino en mi dilema

_-"no tienes que decirme_" – su rostro cambio a uno de nostalgia y tristeza – _"se quien eres, y de donde vienes"_

No supe que hacer eso me dio miedo, sabia lo que venia, ella empezaría a maldecirme, así que me levante de prisa para volver a correr antes de que alguien me encuentre, pero ella adivino mi intensión y me detuvo demasiado rápido al momento que se levantaba de su asiento igual

_-"no huyas, ya no tienes que hacerlo"_ – no entendí lo que decía ¿Cómo que ya no tenia que? Me sujeto con tanta fuerza que me dio coraje así que iba a propinarle un puñetazo para que me soltara, pero dijo las palabras precisas en el momento indicado, algo que espere escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo – _"yo no te tengo miedo, sé que nada es tu culpa por todo lo que sucedió"-_ eso hizo más ligero mi corazón, por primera vez lo escuche latir con tanta fuerza que pensé que se me saldría del pecho

_-"yo no quiero volver a ese lugar"_ –dije eso mas como una suplica

_-"entiendo lo que sientes, sé que has sufrido mucho, pero el destino jugo las cartas contigo para prepárate a lo que ha comenzado y así liberes a todas las almas que se han perdido en el camino"_

_-"como te atreves a decir que me entiendes, tu nunca has estado ahí" _– claro me altere, como alguien como ella que se ve ¡TAN! Bien dice algo tan tonto como el comparar mi sentir con el de ella, eso si no se lo permitiría

_-"claro que lo se" _– ella empezó a llorar tanto que me sentí por un breve momento culpable – "_todas las noches tengo las pesadillas de lo que has vivido, sé que no tiene comparación… pero aun así… duele, pero todo eso era necesario para que resurjamos de las murallas derrumbadas a las que nos han dejado… es por eso que no podía ayudarte"_

_-"¿ayudarme?... qué demonios haría una niña que puede tener 9 años como yo, tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en todo este embrollo, jamás podrás liberarme"_

_-"porque yo soy el ángel que guiara a todos los seres de vuelta a la luz lejos del mundo al que nos han confinado los elfos y volveremos a donde nos pertenece, volveremos ha habitar el cielo donde nunca debimos de haber salido"_ – lo acepto eso lo dijo con el tono mas horroroso y el rostro ensombrecido que en ese momento temí por mi vida

_-"¿Quién eres?"_ – solo alcance a susurrar esas palabras, enserio, ya me encontraba temblando, como era posible que esta niña tan angelical cambiara de expresión cada vez que se le antojaba

_- "el quien sea yo no es importante, lo que en realidad importa es saber si tu estarás en el lado correcto"_ - se relajaron sus facciones pero no dejaba de mirarme tan profundamente

_-"¿Qué quieres de mi?" _

-"_hace un año que empezó la guerra en los reinos de luz, ya ha empezado la era de la oscuridad, todo cambiara y nada será como antes, así que debes de estar preparada porque tu serás la llave que podrá decidir el camino que tomaremos"_ – eso si me confundió por un momento pensé que esta niña estaba, mmm no se como que drogada, ahora decía que yo tenia el destino de todos en mi poder, y fue cuando le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

_-"estas loca"_ – pero ella solo me miro con tristeza y me dijo

_- "perdóname" _

En ese momento sentí las manos de unos sujetos tras de mi sosteniéndome muy fuerte que no pude luchar, de repente me sentí tan débil que me costaba mantenerme de pie, fue cuando nos bajaron de la montaña y vi a todos los ángeles reunidos, me hincaron y recostando la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre algo que asemejaba a una mesa, me sujetaron las manos atrás de mi cabeza para que evitara moverme, y alguien empezó a hablar

_-__"es momento de sellar al demonio que se encuentra aquí y que nos ha dañado la vida, a este hibrido, para poder encaminarnos a nuestro lugar de origen"_– en ese momento logre ver una espada y tomaron mis alas – _"con ayuda de la espada del legendario "Sparda" sellaremos el mal que a caído sobre nosotros"_– acto seguido… cortaron mis alas _– __"perdonando se pecado de existencia y esperando ser llamados por la luz para luchar"_– en medio del dolor que sentía solo pude ver como a mi lado izquierdos estaba Mai susurrando la palabra "_perdóname",_ lo repetía constantemente, y a mi derecha un joven rubio que me sujetaba y decía muy cerca de mi oído "_ahora te duele, pero cuando despiertes serás libre solo tendrás derecho a obedecer y defender a tu master, todo saldrá mejor KUGA",_ luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso ya no había ruido ni dolor alguno.

.

.

.

.

Ese 2 de abril la vida de muchos cambio, en especial la de esa chica de unos hermosos ojos verde y cabellera color cobalto, fue cuando supe quien era, ella era el hibrido del que tanto se hablaba y me di cuenta que el destino volvió a mover sus fichas en este juego. Ella bajo de la montaña con Tokiha, el ángel de fuego, yo solo pude ver como era inmovilizada de inmediato y colocada en el centro de la ceremonia de sacrificio, fui corriendo a su lado derecho, mientras vi a Mai del otro lado diciéndole algunas palabras que no logre entender, trate de consolar a la niña oji-verde debido a que se veía muy asustada pero mas estaba yo al ver como le eran arrebatadas sus alas, esas hermosas alas de color negro más al ver como empezaba a desangrarse, con el dolor en su mirada poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, eso me alivio un poc, ya se encontraba inconsciente y así no sentiría el dolor del sello de oro caliente que toco su piel donde se encontraban antes sus hermosas alas para evitar que nacieran de nuevo.

Ese día, yo **Yuichi Tate**a la edad de 11 años**, **vi el encierro del hibrido y el despertar de un **Servant **de nombre** "Natsuki Kuga" **y ese día ella por fin supo quien era y quien seria.

*** Por fin saco a Natsuki, ya era justo, bueno no era como querían que estuviera a lado de Shizuru, pero eso ya será pronto, espero que les guste mucho, y antemano agradezco a todas las personas que se han tomado para poder leer esta historia ya que francamente me animaron a continuar con la historia, ya que pensaba publicar este capitulo la próxima semana jAHHAHA, así que hasta luego, cuando me vuelva la inspiración, que espero sea pronto ya que tampoco a mi me gusta esperar mucho por las historias jAHHA... y éxito en estos días, y me despido porque tengo que estudiar y ando en época de examen. ***

Nota: disculpen si hay fallas ortográficas, estoy mejorando y gracias por corregirme que luego se me van las cabras


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia si me pertenece, pero lamentablemente los personajes no, ellos son de sunrise

**Capitulo 4: encuentro **

Mis padres y los demás guerreros ya han partido, esto me a dejado un nudo en la garganta, no se si podre soportar que algo les pase, quizás sea la incertidumbre de lo que se puedan encontrar al momento de llegar a su destino, pero mejor debo de pensar de una forma un poco positiva, tengo tantos problemas que solucionar en este momento, cosas que no pensé hacerlas en estas circunstancias, pero que se le va hacer, soy una Fujino y por si fuera poco yo soy Shizuru, puedo manejar esto a la perfección, bueno eso espero, ya que manejar un reino devastado por los estragos de una guerra de la cual me acabo de enterar que ya tiene bastante tiempo me hace sentir un poco tonta y por si fuera poco espero la llegada de ellos.

Mi padre me informo que en unos días los ángeles estarían pisando las tierras de _Ljósálfar _y que con ellos vendría el arma definitiva, le pregunte a que se refería pero simplemente me dijo que en el momento lo sabría.

Si, ahora estoy aquí dentro del castillo organizando todo para el momento de la llegada de los ángeles. La verdad me encuentro sumamente nerviosa, no se como se comporten, si serán amables o simplemente se comportaran como los monstruos y bestias que dicen que son, por su retraso supongo que vienen siendo más lo segundo… he estado mirando el cielo constantemente desde los primeros rayos de luz pero desafortunadamente no se ve rastro de ellos.

_-"Suzushiro-san, tienes todo preparado_"- demande a la que ahora es mi brazo derecho

_-"si Fujino-san, todo esta en orden, solo falta que lleguen… los invitados"-_ si se le notaba por su expresión la duda que tenia del hablar de los ángeles

_-"bien"-_ di un suspiro ya estaba cansada de estar esperando – _"para que no te aburras tanto" _– me miro para ver ahora que se me ocurriría decirle _– "prepara algo de té pero que esta vez si este bueno, no como el de ayer"_

_-"si Fujino-san"_ – respondió algo aliviada

Bien aquí es cuando tengo que hacer una pequeña pausa para explicar lo que he estado haciendo con Haruka, la verdad que me confunda con una simple sirvienta no me gusto, pero bueno eso se lo pudiera haber tolerado un poco ya que no tenia la vestimenta adecuada, pero de ahí que se intentara pasar de lista creyéndose más que yo, no, eso no lo tenia que permitir así que la he tomado mas que como mi brazo derecho se a convertido en mi mandadera.

La verdad tengo un ego demasiado grande y el que intentara pisotearme no me gusto así que desde ese día que se entero que yo era la nueva reina se le han encomendando algunas tareas extras, como el preparar la comida, a la hora que se me apetezca, limpiar lo que queda del castillo, aunque no son como en mis viejos tiempos todavía es algo grande y por ese improvisto le he solicitado que se encargue de la organización de los aldeanos para que se haga la reconstrucción de todo el reino además de preparar mi buena tasa de té, he de suponer que se le ha hecho difícil ya que no a descansado mucho que digamos y eso lo se por el tamaño se sus ojeras. Pero bueno no soy tan mala ya falta poco para que le retire el castigo y mande a las demás sirvientas a que le ayuden, ya que des di unos días de descanso.

_-"aquí esta su té señorita, espero que sea de su agrado"_ – regreso mi mano derecha

_- "¡mmmm!"-_ di el primer sorbo _- "esta bien, pero… no se encuentra en la temperatura adecuada" –_ si lo acepto me gusta molestarla un poco, creo que libera un poco mi estrés, ya que el solo ver como se tensa para controlarse a no hablar mas de la cuenta como he observado que es su costumbre

_- "n-no volverá a suceder"_ – se contuvo de gritarme

Estaba tan entretenida que no me di cuenta de una presencia que se acercaba a nosotras, a la chica a la cual reconocí porque se presento con el nombre de **Tomoe Marguerite**, la recuerdo debido a forma como se presento ante mi con una mirada que me dio miedo mas no se lo demostré, pero no fue el miedo de que me quisiera hacer daño, si no porque ya le faltaba babear mientras me seguía viendo de arriba para abajo, a ella no la quería tener muy cerca y mucho menos si estaba sola, por lo que decidí que ella se encargaría de avisarme de la llegada de los visitantes para mantenerla por lo menos un poco lejos de mi presencia.

_-"¡Fujino-sama!... ¡Fujino-sama!"_ –Si, me molesta su presencia y mas cuando habla, pero quien soy para juzgar, por lo que solo le tuve que sonreír para que prosiguiera – _"ya vienen, se esta acercando por la colina, se pueden observar varios carruajes"_

_-"muy bien Marguerite-san, empieza a reunir a los demás, debemos de estar preparados para su llegada"_ – dije sin cruzar ni una sola mirada – _"Suzushiro-san, tu te vienes con migo"_

_-"ehhh…. Si Fujino-san"_ – empezamos a caminar por los pasillo del castillo, fue cuando me percate que me miraba con curiosidad mi compañía

_-"¿que te sucede?"_ – la cuestione

_-"es que… yo esperaba… bueno pensaba que me mandaría a mi a realizar el trabajo de reunir a los demás trabajadores" _

_-"fu fu fu, ¿por qué lo dices?"_ – reí de buena gana sin perder la compostura, mientras estábamos mas cerca de la entrada del castillo

_-"bueno es que usted se toma las cosas muy apecho y es por eso que me a traído de un lado a otro"_ – la mire un segundo y proseguí con mi camino

_-"bueno creo que es momento de retirarte el castigo"_ – me detuve al frente de la gran puerta, por lo consiguiente ella las abrió de par en par

_-"¡es en serio!... b-bueno le agradezco su amabilidad, pero no fue para tanto, yo me justifico por la presión con la que hemos estado viviendo en estos tiempos, además no soy cualquiera que esta en su servicio, estoy entrenada para el bienestar del reino"_ –bueno francamente me agradaba su compañía, por su personalidad podía intuir que es de un carácter enérgico pero sobre todo fiel, además no me tenia pensado que me acompañara Tomoe

_-"ya, creo que empezamos algo mal, así que puedes todo volverá a la normalidad, además necesito que este a mi lado, ya que tu eres la más apta para resolver los asuntos y necesito que tengas los ojos muy abierto en cada movimiento de los ángeles" _

_-"si… no sé, no podremos fiar de ellos, yo jure bajo el mandato de su padre proteger este reino y a todos sus aldeanos"_

_-"muy bien la hora ha llegado" _

Estando de pie fue cuando divisé algunos carruajes, y otros mas que andaban a caballo mientras daban vuelta en la ultima colina, volví observar el cielo y me di cuenta que ya estaba ocultándose el astro mayor, para colmo el clima no ayudo mucho ya que en ese momento el viento empezó a soplar demasiado fuerte pareciera como si estuviéramos en época de invierno. Días antes había dado la orden de que cada aldeano permaneciera en su hogar, no quería que se formara una ola de preocupación, eso era lo que menos quería.

Estaba nerviosa me sudaban las manos y me empezaban a temblar, Haruka se puso en guardia cuando el primer carruaje se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de nosotras, no sabia lo que sucedería con estos seres que fueron excluidos años atrás, sabia por las historias que se contaba de ellos que son seres que se cubrían de una pureza pero que en realidad sucumbieron frente los seres de oscuridad, hay tantas historias de ellos y una tras otra describe atrocidades cada vez mas peor.

De pronto llego el segundo carruaje y observe que los demás visitantes de habían quedado un poco atrás, de el primer carruaje descendió un chico como de mi edad, no se veía tan monstruoso como pensé que eran, tenia el cabello rubio pero un poco desalineado y con unas alas de color crema casi llegando a lo blanco, estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca larga que le llegaba debajo de los glúteos, al momento de estar de pie se coloco una capucha, después se dirigió al segundo carruaje y de él descendieron dos personas, no las pude identificar bien ya que también estaban cubriendo su cabeza, supuse que se trataba de una mujer y un hombre ya que este tenia una vestimenta parecida al chico rubio.

Las tres personas se dirigieron unas palabras y prosiguieron su camino hacia nosotras fue cuando note que una de ellas tenia una hermosas alas, mantenían un color demasiado blanco como la nieve que cae en el invierno, de la otra persona no logre ver nada. Al estar a un metro y medio de distancia los tres realizaron una reverencia de saludo y luego dos de ellos se hincaron recargando una rodilla en el suelo y la otra persona se quito la capucha y prosiguió a hablar.

_-"gusto en conocerla princesa"_ – dijo una mujer peli-naranja, de ojos color violeta, ella estaba vestida con un vestido propio de los angeles era de color blanco, con las mangas de los brazos largas

_-"Ara ara, el gusto es mio, pero los esperábamos mucho mas temprano"_ – comente su impuntualidad, mientras veía como los otros dos individuos no se movían de la posición en la que habían quedado

_-"lo lamentamos, pero surgieron algunos problemas en el camino que no pudimos pasar por alto"_ – comento mientras se ponía seria – _"pero ya estando aquí presente me presento… Soy __**Mai Tokiha,**__líder del reino __Éadrom __de los angeles, y estamos aquí presentes por el aviso que nos dio su padre el rey para poder pisar estas tierras"_.

_-"ara, es mejor que pasemos adentro para hablar mejor porque creo que hay algunos acontecimientos que se tienen que aclarar" – _

Fue cuando decidí darles el permiso de pasar, no parecía muy peligrosa la chica, pero no baje la guardia, con una mirada a Haruka le indique lo hiciera lo mismo, fue cuando los guie al gran salón, de reojo observe a Tokiha-san siguiéndome y alado de ellas los otros individuos, a uno lo había alcanzado a ver cuando bajo del carruaje, pero al otro no tenia ni la menor idea de como era, fue cuando me percate, que ya ninguno de los tres portaba sus alas, ya no se encontraban, habían desaparecido, bueno al menos tengo algo en claro que al sujeto misterioso jamás se las vi, es aquí donde me surgió cierta curiosidad por esta persona. Ya en la entrada del salón les indique que tomaran asiento y empezamos hablar.

_-"bueno primero que nada, tengo que informarles que mi padre no se encuentra"_

_-"lo siento mucho, pero sin la presencia del rey no podremos hablar de ninguna alianza" –_ dijo la líder de _Éadrom _

_-"es por eso que los traje aquí… mis padres han partido para seguir con la batalla, eso significa que yo he ascendido al trono como me corresponde, así que cualquier pendiente que pudieran tratar con él ahora lo harán con migo, soy la reina Fujino Shizuru encabezando el reino de Ljósálfar"_

_ -"en ese caso su majestad Fujino-san, creo que usted se encuentra al tanto de los pormenores que significara nuestra presencia"_

_-"algo comento mi padre, pero antes que nada quiero saber bien con quien estoy tratando"_ – fue aquí cuando dirigí la vista a los que seguían encapuchados, en este punto me estaba causando un poco de molestia, no era posible de que enfrente de mi cubrieran su identidad

_-"siendo ese caso" _– suspiro y se relajo un poco mas en su asiento _– "como le dije soy Mai Tokiha" _– me miro directo a los ojos – _"como líder estoy a cargo de cada uno de mis aldeanos, soy el ángel alfa descendencia del legendario __**Anauel**__, yo domino el fuego como elemento" _– si, me sorprendí no sabia que contaran con poderes, luego prosiguió - _"le presento al líder de las tropas" _– señalo al sujeto que estaba a su derecha – _"él es __**Yuichi Tate**__" _– este se levanto y descubrió su rostro, fue cuando lo vi con mas detenimiento, no era mal parecido" _– "es uno de los mejores en combate, el domina el elemento del aire"_

_-"¡JA! mucho gusto en conocerla su alteza_" – me dedico una reverencia y sonrió de una manera divertida – _"espero que podamos eliminar las diferencias"_

_-"encantada con contar con su presencia"_ – respondí de manera más amable, ahora solo quedaba ver al chico misterioso

_-"y la persona que esta a mi izquierda se llama __**Natsuki Kuga**__"_ – imito a su compañero levantándose y quitándose la capucha – _"ella es muy hábil en las peleas y tiene la capacidad de dominar el elemento del agua…" _

Bien, me quede impresionada jamás había conocido a alguien así, tenia que aceptar que los ángeles poseían una singular belleza que no era posible de describir, pero la persona que pensaba que era él, termino siendo ella, en el momento que se quito la capucha salió a flote una larga cabellera de color azul cobalto que hacia un magnifico contraste con su piel porcelana, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, de un color verde esmeralda, solo que a diferencia de sus compañeros, en ellos se podía observar un aire de nostalgia y de cierta frialdad que en ese momento no entendí pero sentí una punzada en mi corazón. Ella en ningún momento me dirigió la mirada, ni siquiera dijo ni una palabra y no lo entendí, fue cuando me di cuenta que por estarla viendo me perdí gran parte de la conversación que tenia en un principio con Tokiha-san y solo alcance a escuchar

_-"… por lo que le he dicho y el trato que teníamos con su padre, ella pasa a ser su __**Servant**__"_ –lo que me faltaba ahora no sé de que habla, lo único que entendí es que ella es algo mio, pero tengo que disimular un poco luego me enterare de esta parte de la conversación que no escuche

_-"ara ara ara…. Entonces supongo que tendré una relación mas estrecha con Kuga-san" _– si, fue divertido ver como se tenso y se sonrojo de inmediato, creo que encontré un mejor, mucho mejor remplazo de Haruka

_-"claro…" _- rio la chica peli-naranja, el habiente había dejado de ser tenso _– "solo recuerde lo que le dije" _– acto seguido se puso de pie al igual que Kuga-san y Yuichi-san extrajo de entre sus ropas una pequeña caja que tenia la insignias de _M&S_ gravadas con oro, al abrirla extrajo dos añillos – _"según su padre en el comunicado que nos envió, menciono que la alianza entre las naciones era beneficiosa para todos y queremos saber si usted esta al tanto de ello" _

_-"en efecto Tokiha-san, sé que ustedes nos cubrirán las espalas, y nos ayudaran a entrenar a mi población de una manera mas adecuada, ya que por lo que se ustedes tienen mas conocimiento de lo que sucede y como es la forma de actuar de los Dökkálfar, y a cambio ustedes podrán salir del exilio que se les a dado por sus actos y errores que han tenido en el pasado, solo espero que no lo vuelvan a cometer"_ – cuando dije eso Kuga-san torció un poco la boca de manera de desagrado y por primera vez desde que llego me miro, pero era con una frialdad, a lo que yo le respondí de la misma forma, era la verdad no se ahora porque ese cambio _– "de esa forma será beneficioso por ambas partes y de así les pondremos un alto a los seres que se han revelado"_

_-"claro, pero creo que ustedes nos necesitan mucho"_ – por primera vez hablo la oji-verde con una voz profunda y fría – "_por lo que he visto su reino que ahora protege no es ni la quinta parte lo que alguna vez fue, así que creo que nosotros ya no somos inferiores a ustedes sino, somos un igual, los ángeles no le sirven solo los protegerán"_

_-"solo espero que estén en las expectativas se los cuales los tenemos"_ – también podría ser fría

_-"entonces no hable de los errores del pasado, pues como usted majestad lo ha dicho están en el pasado y ahora solo nos interesa lo que estamos viviendo en el presente"_ – pero como se atreve, lo de majestad lo hiso sonar con un sarcasmos endemoniado, cuando pretendía seguir con la agradable platica intervino Tokiha de la cual ya me había olvidado de su presencia.

_-"vale vale, creo que ya a todos nos a quedado claro sobre la posición en la que nos encontramos cada uno… ¿verdad Natsuki?"_

_-"Hugmmm"_ –fue un gruñido acaso

_-"de todas formas para que la alianza sea efectuada se necesita hacer el contrato"_ – fue cuando extendió los anillos la peli-naranja

_-"¿de que contrato habla?"_ – estaba confundida

_-"usted majestad debe aceptar a su Servant"_ – ahora recuerdo menciono que Kuga seria eso de mi, ahora con su fría actitud ya no creo que sea buena idea

_-"y solo con eso tendré la certeza de que cumplirán su parte del trato" _

_-"si, tenemos palabra pero con esto ustedes tampoco podrán irrumpir el trato al que he llegado con su padre"_

_-y… ¿como se supone que se realiza el contrato?"_

Acto seguido, vi a Kuga a tomar uno de los anillos de una manera algo alterada, supongo que ya se había desesperado con mi poco entendimiento, de una manera tan rápida que no supe como ella ya se encontraba enfrente a mi que me asusto pensé que me pegaría, por consiguiente Haruka se puso en guardia con la intención de separarla de mi persona, el rubio se coloco en medio, entre ella y nosotras para evitar que pasara él ya estaba también en guardia hasta que Tokiha le toco el hombro y acto seguido se relajo. Enserio en ese momento si pensé que me haría daño Kuga, eran tres contra dos y a ellos se les veía mucha mas fuerza que nosotras, pero acto seguido natsuki se agacho colocando una rodilla en el suelo y con una mano tomo la mía, no fue agresiva ni dura, fue todo lo contrario me tomo con delicadeza, se sentía cálido y luego pronuncio unas palabras

**_"Con los cuatro elementos. Tierra, agua, aire y fuego,_**

**_¡QUE EL AGUA VUELVA AL AGUA! (Agua)_**

**_¡QUE EL FUEGO ARDA! (Fuego)_**

**_¡QUE EL AIRE CIRCULE! (Aire)_**

**_¡QUE LA TIERRA CAIGA SOBRE LA TIERRA! (Tierra)_**

**_todo el daño que haga con ellos, por desgracia solo caerá a mi, con este trato mi alma le pertenece a mi MASTER y yo seré su SERVANT, mi deber es proteger su vida Proteger la vida hasta la muerte"_**

Terminado de decir eso, me coloco el anillo, en ese momento sentí mi cuerpo ser recorrido como de una corriente eléctrica, sentí un ardor leve como quemadura en mi espalda, solo pude observar como en el anillo tenia una figura de un dragón o serpiente.

_-"tome alteza ahora usted le tienes que clocar el anillo y todo terminara_" - comento el rubio

Tome el anillo y mientras Kuga seguía arrodillada tome su mano y le coloque el añillo, en ese momento vi como agacho la cabeza, de seguro le dolió igual que a mi, le iba a preguntar si se encontraba bien pero al intentar quedar a su altura fue en ese instante que todo me dio vuelta, el ardor se había intensificado de una manera muy considerable, dolía demasiado, baje a ver a Kuga para ver si ella estaba igual que yo pero en ese momento me desvanecí, esperaba sentir el golpe al caer al suelo, pero en vez de eso sentí que unos brazos me sostenían, al hacer eso el dolor cedió un poco, pero el mareo no, luego a lo lejos escuche una voz parecía ser la de ella pero no entendí nada, después todo se puso borroso y al fina oscuro.

Bueno otro capitulo terminado, espero que les guste, creo que quedo un poco aburrido pero fue lo único que e me ocurrió en el momento, de cualquier forma dejen algún comentario de si estoy en el camino correcto o si no, también agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia… para la próxima como que se me antoja la perspectiva de Natsuki… así que hasta la próxima, que no se cuando sea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia si me pertenece, pero lamentablemente los personajes no, ellos son de sunrise**

**Capitulo 5: nuevo contrato **

**(Primer día)**

Esto realmente es una perdida de tiempo, realmente no sé que hago tratando de tener una conversación sensata con esta mujer porque de alguna manera no para de gritar y al parecer no le lastima la garganta, yo que ella ya estuviera afónica, bueno digo su melodiosa voz es como si tuviera un megáfono en la garganta. Tanto Mai como Tate están artos pero lo disimulan de una manera mas sana, han intentado razonar de cualquier manera, hasta creo que le han explicado con manzanitas…

**(Segundo día)**

Bien ya es nuestro segundo día y ahora si siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza, esta mujer sigue en su plan de echarnos la culpa en algo que ellos debieron saber, cansada de todo esto mejor me largo a hacer cosas mas productivas y de esa forma le dejo el trabajo sucio a la peli-naranja antes de que no me pueda controlar y le meta un santo guamazo en su linda cara tirándole los dientes de una buena vez para haber si así deja de abrir su hocico.

**(Tercer día)**

En este punto es cuando tengo planeado aplicar el dicho "mas vale aquí corrió que aquí quedo" pero como ya me ti la pata y bien completita no hay forma de echarse para atrás con lo planeado, para ser especifica estoy hablando de que no puedo huir debido a que tengo un contrato el cual me lo impide.

Ahora son 3 días de estar en este encantador reino, 3 días de ser mangoneada por la rubia gritona, 3 días de dolor de cabeza y tres días sin que mi master despierte. Exactamente no he podido entablar ninguna conversación con ella debido a que ha estado descansando la muy descarada, jhaha bueno sigue en su eterno sueño, y creo que va para largo. Como consecuencia Haruka Suzushiro, como ella misma se presento es la encargada y es la que me ha estado jodiendo la vida en estos días, con sus aires de grandeza se llena la boca diciendo que es la mano derecha de Fujino-san y por lo tanto esta al mando de todo este recóndito lugar, así que la elección más sabia que he podido hacer en estos momentos es el esconderme y mantenerme alejada de ella, por lo que ahora me escondo en la cabaña donde se supone guardan el armamento ya que simplemente me he dado cuenta que no cuentan con ello… Tan perdida en revisar esta pocilga, no me di cuenta que me a descubierto una chica muy rara la cual no conocía.

_-"¡HEY!... que demonios haces aquí, nadie te dio permiso de entrar ha este lugar"_ - con su cabello verdoso y disparejo se atrevió a hablarme – _"se supone que debes de estar cuidando a nuestra amada reina Fujino-san"_

_-"HMmm… la verdad no amanecí con ganas de andar cuidándola"_ – conteste después de haberme recuperado, pero me miro muy feo con su cara desencajada

_-"descarada malagradecida, como te atreves de hablar de esa forma a la reina, para empezar déjame informarte que tu ahora eres un perro que debe de cuidando de ella en todo momento…"_ – empezó alzando la voz pero la interrumpí

_-"¡ya! bájale dos rayitas a tu volumen de voz…"_ - como fastidian, ¿que aquí todos gritan? – _déjame decirte que el que sea su Servant no me hace ni su perro ni su criada, mas bien creo que ese es tu trabajo, así que ve hacerte cargo tu de ella"_ – tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar cuidándola

_-"fíjate muy bien como me hablas, tu y tu maldita estirpe se creen la gran cosa cuando todos los elfos sabemos que clase de inmundos animales son"_ – me miro con desdén

– _"mira niñita te calmas o te arrepentirás, para empezar tu no eres nadie importante así que no me molestes"_ – me había levantado de mi asiento para viera la seriedad del asunto

_-"pero claro, las bestias no entienden por palabras y de seguro tampoco razonan, así que déjame presentarme"_ – se cruzo de brazos y me reto con la mirada – _soy Tomoe Marguerite" _

_-"a mi me vale madres quien seas, así que ya lárgate y deja de andar parloteando"_ – ya me había enojado y estaba apunto de lanzarme contra ella cuando alguien muy, muy conocida por mi hizo aparición en tan patética escena

_-"lamento interrumpir tan agradable platica pero creo que aquí se están subiendo los ánimos de mas"_ – era Mai la que interrumpió la conversación que tenia con la bruja_– "por lo tantoMarguerite-san le agradecería que no se exprese de esa forma de nosotros, ya que aquí todos necesitamos de todos"_ – huy al parecer creo que mi amiga estaba desde antes, por lo que escucho como nos insultaba la tipa esta

_-"solo hago cumplir las normas de este reino"_ – lo dijo con un tono mas clamado, aunque creo fue mas por el miedo de la cara que puso Mai _– "y tengo entendido que Kuga-san no esta en el lugar que le corresponde" _

_-"en efecto, por eso me encuentro aquí para llevarla a la habitación de Fujino-san"_

_-"en ese caso lo dejo en sus manos Tokiha-san"_ – antes de irse se atrevió a barrerme por lo que la pondría en su lugar pero Mai me detuvo

_-"antes de que se retire"_ – se detuvo la bruja al llamado de Mai _– "agradecería que se comportara de una manera mas amable con mi pueblo"_ – no dijo nada retrocedió unos pasos, asintió con su cabeza hueca y se fue

_-"maldita mocosa que se cree para venir a armar panchos"_

_-"el problema Nat que tu le sigues la jugada"_ – vale ahora se desquita con migo, a de andar en sus días

_-"no voy a permitir que nos hagan sentir que somos poca cosa" _

_-"claro que no, pero no tendríamos que darle razones de que nos digan animales, pero claro tu siempre haces tu santa voluntad"_

_-"¿ahora la vas a defender?"_

_-"No seas tonta"_ – acto seguido me dio un zape – _"solo digo que te comportes, sabes que no deberías estar aquí"_

_-"¡auch!..."_ – no vi venir el madrazo – _"vale, solo no te enojes"_ - si confirmadísimo anda en sus días y eso lo se porque siempre me pega un santo madrazo en esos momentos _– "no sé que tanto alboroto se hace si aquí estoy siendo mas productiva"_

_-"pero tu deber es estar con ella, todavía no a despertado y ya tardo demasiado se supone que despertaría en unas horas después del contrato"_ – lo dijo de una manera muy pensativa

_-"todo es porque no tomo las indicaciones adecuadas"_ – ella dijo saber los pormenores del contrato, pero se me hace que nos chamaqueó

Mai hizo un suspiro bastante profundo _-"es por eso que quiero que este son ella… bastante tenemos con que Suzushiro-san nos haga culpable y que los demás elfos nos crean bestias y monstruos"_

_-"si Kuga ya hazle caso a tu madre, y deja los berrinches para después"_ – genial ahora el idiota de Tate se mete en la platica, maldita sea y cuando llego _– "mejor cuida a tu master"_

_-"Tate… la platica era de dos, tres ya es chisme… además Mai no es mi madre"-_ mi comentario solo le causo gracia al rubio y me abrazo fraternalmente y aunque intente zafarme me apretó mas fuerte

_-"pero eres demasiado terca y solo obedeces a Tokiha, a mi me mandas al carajo"_ – me dio risa el puchero que hizo

-"_ya ya ya… deja los sermones tu también que si Mai es mi madre tu la quieres hacer de mi padre y quieres jugar a la casita"-_ jHAHA se puso rojo, y solo torció la boca, gracias a eso me libere de sus tentáculos

Mai un poco apenada solo dijo – "_d-dejen de decir tonterías, no soy la madre de nadie y no jugamos a la casita ni a tomar té ni nada"_ – pero bien que te gustaría no te hagas – _"Así que Nat ya ve con tu master"_ – iba a protestar pero ni me dejo – _"y tu Tate revisa esta bodega y ve en que condiciones esta el armamento que queda"_

Para evitar perder mí tiempo que por cierto es muy valioso, mejor deje la platica con mis padres adoptivos ahí, y tranquilamente me largué de esa bodega sucia para ir como perro faldero lo que lamentablemente ahora es mi dueño.

Este lugar es muy grande, por lo que me he perdido en varias ocasiones hasta que al final pude dar con la habitación, toque la puerta para ver si alguien me abría pero nunca paso así que mejor entre con toda confianza ya que creo que nadie me regañaría por mi intromisión, al estar adentro pude visualizar la enorme ventana que da a los jardines y en ella entraba algo de luz, también observe las flores que se encontraban a lado de la cama donde en ella descansaba la reina de reinas, se veía tan, tan, tan perdida hasta parecía muerta, esa expresión no me gusto ya que algo en mi pecho me incomodo. Al acercarme me di cuenta que estaba sudando y temblaba mucho, me asuste ya que al tocar su frente estaba ardiendo en calentura, su respiración era muy agitada, acto seguido salí de la habitación para gritar "ayuda" pero nadie estaba cerca, lo único que se me ocurrió fue entrar y tomar un pedazo de trapo que estaban en la habitación, mojarlos y ponérselos en la frente, al estar tan cerca de ella me di cuenta que estaba delirando, ya que decía cosas pero no eran comprensibles para mi, no sabia que hacer ya al parecer esto no estaba funcionando, fue cuando pensé ir a su bañera y llenar la tina con agua tibia, cuando estuvo en el nivel adecuado la cargue y eso me sorprendió porque no era muy pesada, después de mi descubrimiento pensaba en aventarla a la tina pero supuse que se ahogaría y eso no me convenía, con la gran pena tuve que meterme con ella, el agua no estaba muy tibia que digamos, estaba demasiado fría que me estremecí y en un reflejo por mantener el calor habrase a Fujino-san… estuvimos un largo tiempo en esa posición ella encima de mi, entre mis brazos.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y debo haberme quedado dormida un rato ya que después de eso me desperté por que ahora yo era la que temblaba el agua se había puesto muy helada, tuve un sentimiento de agarrarme a madrazos a mi misma, como era posible que me quedara dormida, ella no temblaba, ya no deliraba y pensé que se me había muerto hasta que me di cuenta que seguía respirando y ahora era calmado al saber eso me tranquilice un poco y decidí que era mejor salir del lugar, debo confesar que me costó un madral debido a que tenia tan entumidas las piernas que ni caminar podía al final llegue casi llorando. Lo que no me esperaba o no lo había pensado era que al no haber nadie ahora yo tenía que cambiarla de ropa, me lleva la que me trajo debo estar bien salada. Pero al mal paso darle prisa y me dejo de berrinches para acabar con esto pronto.

Tomo algunas batas que estaban colgadas en su armario, me vendo los ojos para no ver algo que no debiera y así evitar malos entendidos, bueno ese era mi plan ya que no se en que momento cuando estaba acabando se escucho "_plazs_" cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo ya que no pude reaccionar de lo entumido de mis piernas, mientras seguía vendada de los ojos y con un ardor en mi cachete ni tiempo de protestar me dio cuando escuche…

_-"¡q-que crees que estas haciendo!" – _me destape los ojos y pensaba gritar también, cuando vi en su cara un rostro de confusión, pena, enojo y muchos sentimientos mas, mientras se cubría con sus brazos su cuerpo, yo solo deba gracias que ya no estaba en el desnudo total

-"…" –no dije nada estaba como idiotizada en ese momento que no reaccione hasta después de un tiempo – _"tranquilícese quiere… no he hecho nada malo se lo juro, no la tocaría por nada del mundo si no fuera porque estaba mal"- _me miro fríamente por ese comentario, me dio miedo el como me miraron sus ojos rojizos que solo retrocedí

-"_ara… entonces que estabas haciéndome" _

_-"s-solo le cambiaba de ropa, estabas muy mojada"_

_-"y porque estaba mojada"_

-"_tenia mucha fiebre, calentura, nadie estaba para ayudarme y me asuste por su estado… así que la metí en la tina para que se le bajara la fiebre"_ – se relajo un poco

_-"¿y porque estas tu mojada?" - _Si lo admito me sonroje espantosamente y lo se porque de pronto ya no tenia tanto frio como antes

-_"yo solo la sostenía para que no se me ahogaras, y después de un tiempo la saque, pero no me puse a pensar que la tenia que cambiar y seguía sin haber nadie que me ayudara, por eso me vende los ojos al cámbiala y… y luego la estaba cambiando pero usted piensas mal… le juro que no fue mi intensión dañar su dignidad…" – _hable como loca justificándome por lo acontecido y hubiera seguido si no me fuera interrumpido

Suspiro lentamente y su expresión cambio a una mas amable que la hacia ver mas linda – _"¡gracias!... deberías cambiarte también" _– su cara estaba roja supongo que del coraje y vergüenza, pero ahora la persona que tenia enfrente de mi ya no se comportaba como la reina malcriada y arrogante que conocí el primer día de mi llegada – _"puedes levantarte o pensaras quedarte en el suelo para siempre"_ – arqueo su ceja derecha

Así que mejor me levante – "_no se preocupe por mi Fujino-san, yo estoy acostumbrada a esto… además no planeo dejarla sola, otra vez_" – si, me siento algo culpable de la forma en que al encontré, se suponía que la debía de andar cuidando y mas si tenia la sospecha de que ella no sabia en lo que se había metido

-"_en ese caso será mejor que tome algo de ropa del armario y se cambie"_

_-"no es necesario yo…"_

-_en la parte superior hay algo de ropa, que creo que le quedaría bien"_ – me interrumpió supongo no aceptando un no por respuesta, para evitar un conflicto la obedecí, encontré algo de ropa, tome unos pantalones negros, una playera de cuello en V blanca con mangas largas y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme. De alguna forma me quedaban bien la ropa, bueno algo mas pegado a mi cuerpo pero de algo a nada, eso era mejor que andar mojada, al salir la vi tratando de levantarse y casi se caía de no ser que llegue a tiempo

_-"no puede levantase, esta muy débil debido al contrato" _– dije lo obvio pero ella no estaba enterada

_-"me duele todo mi cuerpo, la espalda me arde demasiado"_ – recargo su peso sobre mi así que la acomode en su cama, en ese momento alzo su mirada hacia mi presencia

_-"ara, ara, creo que a Kuga-san le a quedado la ropa mucho mejor que a mi"_ – me lanzo una mirada diferente que no comprendí, por lo que mejor ignore su comentario y era la primera vez que me nombraba

_-"será mejor que descanse, tengo que revisar su espalda para ver el porqué del ardor"_

La gire y con la mirada le pregunte si podía checar, ella solo asintió y proseguí, pero al descubrirla me di cuenta de algo muy extraño ella tenia una marca en la espalda, una que se supone que no debiera estar aun con el contrato

-"Fujino-san, usted antes tenia una marca en la espalda"

_-"¡no!... pero ahora me arde"_ – toque su espalda por instinto y en ese momento me dolió el cuerpo me punzaba mi espalda y escuche un grito proveniente de ella, retire la mano enseguida y vi que se formaba una marca, para ser exacta no sabia que pasaba. Me sorprendí mucho pero tenia que guardar la calma

_-"tranquila… es parte del contrato_" – no sabía si eso era cierto, se supone que no tenía que ser así, pero por fortuna llego Mai

_-"Fujino-san mucho gusto que este de…"_ –se detuvo en la escena, que tenia con Shizuru y se acerco

_"Tokiha-san, este dolor es normal" _–si, sabia que no me creería, bueno no soné convincente

_-"este tipo de contrato no marcaba que sucedería esto" _– me miro y la miro –"_esta es la marca de Sparda, el dragón del cielo… significa poder, dominio y fuerza descomunal, se le conoce como el caballero nocturno, el único ser que le hará frente a los ángeles caídos y demonios de oscuridad"_

_-"¿esto es malo o bueno?"_ –pregunte, pero me levanto la playera que tenia y miro mi espalda

_-"tu marca también ha cambiado…" _–lo dijo en un susurro lento, eso era imposible, el sello que tenía era irrompible e inmodificable, mire los ojos de Mai pero ella parecía asustada. Me levante enseguida, creo que me asuste más yo que ella, sabia lo que vendría, la maldad que habían sellado en mi despertaría _–"no tengas miedo, lo solucionaremos"_

_-"¿que sucede?"_ – pregunto Shizuru

_-"el sello que tenia Nat se ha roto… su naturaleza surgirá pronto…"_

_-"¿de que naturaleza hablas?"_

_-"Nat es el arma definitiva en esta batalla… es un hibrido, hija de Saeko-Kuga el ángel de luz, el mas puro que pudo existir, pero también es hija de Mundus-kruger, el ángel que engaño, traiciono, se revelo y mato a mi aldea. Vendió sus alas y se convirtió en demonio, el arrastro a varios ángeles al inframundo y dio la expulsión de mi pueblo del lugar que le correspondía" – _no supe que hacer, estaba paralizada Mai había contado mi historia a una desconocida, alguien que seguramente también me aborrecería, lo supe y lo sentí, Shizuru ahora me tenia miedo

_-"ya no digas nada"-_ lo dije en lo muy bajo, juro que hubiera salido corriendo si no me agarra fuerte la persona que no pensé que no quisiera tenerme cerca ahora me sostenía de la mano

-"_no eres ángel, no eres demonio, eres la mitad de los dos"_ – Shizuru, era la que me detuvo, pero por dios, lo que dijo ya lo sabia porque lo repetía –"_no tengas miedo, no me hagas tener miedo por favor, confió en ti Na-su-ki" _– que se supone que significaba eso

_-"Nat, el sello que tenias se rompió con el contrato que se realizo con Fujino-san… ahora tienes la marca de Archer, eres el arma de tu master, como una extensión de su cuerpo, tu cuerpo esta hecha de acero, tu sangre será Helada y ardera como fuego, tu crearas la mas mejores armas, serás desconocida para la muerte e ignorada por la vida" _

_-"¿Qué significa eso? – _pregunte sin comprender

_-Fujino–san, ahora ella evitara tu naturaleza, los lazos que ahora las ligan son mucho mas fuertes…" – _la tensión que había en la habitación disminuyo un poco

_-"ella será el guerrero yo su armadura" _confirme

_-"las cosas son mas complejas para las dos" – _Mai de alguna forma extendió sus blancas alas _– "ahora ustedes son una persona, cada una se complementara, Nat tu ya no eres un ½ ángel. Ahora son un elfo y un hibrido y sobre ustedes se dará el la decisión del destino de nuestras naciones"_

_-"¿entonces no es tan malo?" –_ pregunte

_-no, solo tienen que mantenerse unidas en todo momento, recuerden sus corazones será uno solo" _–sonrío mas relajada – _"no se preocupe Fujino-san el dolor pasara pronto, tengo que retirarme, tenemos que planear muy bien nuestra nueva jugada"_

Cuando Mai se fue, todo quedo en silencio, no sabia que decir, su alteza ahora estaba sentada recostada su espalda en la pared, pero en ningún momento me soltó la mano ni aun cuando ya no estaba Mai, eso me había tranquilizado y relajado.

_-"lo siento mucho Natsuki"-_ dijo de repente, porque ahora me llamaba así

_-"¿Por qué?_ – no quise verla a la cara

_-"cuando era niña me contaron sobre el destierro de los ángeles no supe el porqué de las cosas o como se dieron, pero muchos elfos les tienen miedo, y yo también les temía"_ - ¿Cómo que nos temía?... pero si hace algunos minutos me miro con temor _–"ahora entiendo perfectamente las cosas"_

_-"¿Por qué dice eso ahora Fujino-san?"-_ negó con la cabeza

_-"puedes llamarme solo Shizuru sin nada de formalismo_" – levante una ceja por lo confundida de su cambio

_-"bueno, porque lo dices Shizuru"_ – no estaba convencida de dirigirme de esa forma pero era una orden

_-"porque he sentido parte de tu pasado, y lo injusto de todo, pero ahora somos una persona y un corazón… y yo te protegeré de todo"- _ella me confundió pero con esas palabras me hizo sentir como nadie lo había echo, me hizo sentir viva. Desde ese momento nuestra relación se modifico, ahora Shizuru era una nueva amiga.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Esta historia si me pertenece, pero lamentablemente los personajes no, ellos son de sunrise._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 6: blanco y negro**

¿Vivir en el cielo o vivir en el infierno?... para mí es la misma basura. El problema con los nombrados seres de luz es que ellos se refugian en lo que llaman amor, cubren sus actos igual de despiadado que los míos con solo decir que es en nombre del amor, que en realidad si se piensa bien, esto viene siendo una tremenda estupidez que han creado para tener sometidos a cada ser vivo que habita en el mundo. Todo lo he logrado aprender con el paso de los años, también recuerdo haber creído cada una de esas mentiras, pero me he quitado la venda que cubrían mis ojos y descubrí en realidad del amor…

_-"Lord, tan llegado nuevas noticias"_

_-"de que trata"_

_-"los elfos planean un ataque, han conseguido refuerzos para la batalla"_

_-"¿quién los ayuda?"_

_-"según nuestro informante se trata del reino de Éadrom"_

_-"malditos infelices, sabía que tenía que acabar con ellos desde hace tiempo… y que noticias tienes de los Fujinos"_

_-"al parecer la hija ha tomado el mando y los padres están comandando un ejército para dirigirse las tierras de las hadas"_

_-"¡excelente!... al parecer casi todo se está moviendo de acuerdo a lo planeado… ahora quiero que tengas vigilado a los elfos que están con la hija Fujino, recuerda que con los_ _ángeles en el campo, la historia puede escribirse diferente"_

_-"En efecto Lord, pero me temo que tengo que informarle que la vidente _**_ Kikukawa-san_**_ habla del nacimiento de un ser."_

_-"también lo he sentido, y no es un nacimiento, es un despertar pero no puedo ver exactamente de que"_

_-"parece tenerlo todo controlado mi Lord"_

_-"en efecto"_

_-"en ese caso me retiro"_

_-"Nagi… quiero que vigiles muy bien cada movimiento de los elfos y debes de seguir al mando de todo con absoluta discreción"_

_-"no tiene que decirlo mi lord kruger, hasta ahora algunos niegan su existencia y los otros desconocen su paradero" _

Con el despertar de este nuevo ser los elfos piensan que lograran ganar y los ángeles piensan volver al paraíso, lo que no saben que con la llegada de este ser, la balanza en realidad se inclina a mi favor, solo es cuestión de poner a todo el mundo a mi nivel sin excepción alguna y así todos conocerán los oscuros secretos del amor.

Con esto mi querida Saeko vengare tu muerte… romperé los corazones de cada uno de los que se opongan a mí arrebatándoles lo que más quieren y agotare cada gota de esperanza que puede existir en ellos, los bajare a mi nivel haciendo sentir el miedo, odio, rencor, envidia, celos, la verdadera cara del amor, serán sumergidos poco a poco en la profunda oscuridad que llega después de un corazón roto. Porque lo que duele de un corazón roto… es no recordar cómo se sentía antes.

.

.

.

00000000

.

.

.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de la incómoda situación en la que me encontraba, estaba siendo vestida por la chica de cabello cobalto, no la distinguía bien debido a que me encontraba mareada pero luego de un rato me di cuenta que era la chica con la que hice un contrato de quien sabe qué cosa, lo primero que hice por instinto fue darle una cachetada, en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos vendados y al quitárselo descubrí unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Pero ni con tan hermosa vista le perdonaría lo que me estaba haciendo, claro eso fue antes de saber él porque de todo el asunto, que en resumidas palabras era me estaba ayudando porque me encontraba muy mal de salud cosa que le creí porque no me encontraba muy bien, me dolía el cuerpo demasiado y eso que no suelo quejarme y mucho menos con desconocidos. Después de un rato empezó a inspeccionar mi espalda donde parecía ser la fuente del problema y ahí me dijo algo de una marca a lo que le respondí que no, aguantándome los quejidos le pregunte si era normal, ella muy dudosa dijo que sí, pero no le creí, fue en poco tiempo que entro la peli-naranja

_"Tokiha-san, este dolor es normal" _– volví a preguntar sobre mi estado

_-"este tipo de contrato no marcaba que sucedería esto" _– eso no me gusto entonces ¿que tenía que pasar? –"_esta es la marca de Sparda, el dragón del cielo… significa poder, dominio y fuerza descomunal, se le conoce como el caballero nocturno, el único ser que le hará frente a los ángeles caídos y demonios de oscuridad" – _de que habla esta mujer

_-"¿esto es malo o bueno?"_ – eso lo pregunto Kuga-san, la cual me trae un cierto recuerdo, pero lo que hizo Tokiha-san no me lo esperaba, prácticamente la desnuda frente a mí, bueno me fuera gustado que completamente pero pues no se pudo, simplemente la alzo la playera que le había dicho que se pusiera

_-"tu marca también ha cambiado…" _– no entendía de lo que hablaban _–"no tengas miedo, lo solucionaremos" _

_-"¿qué sucede?"_ – mi confusión en este punto de la historia era más que evidente

_-"el sello que tenía Nat se ha roto… su naturaleza surgirá pronto…" -_ ¿naturaleza?... donde he oído algo así

_-"¿de qué naturaleza hablas?"_

_-"Nat es el arma definitiva en esta batalla… es un hibrido, hija de Saeko-Kuga el ángel de luz, el más puro que pudo existir, pero también es hija de Mundus-kruger, el ángel que engaño, traiciono, se revelo y mato a mi aldea. Vendió sus alas y se convirtió en demonio, el arrastro a varios ángeles al inframundo y dio la expulsión de mi pueblo del lugar que le correspondía" –_ después de esa breve explicación entendí poco a poco las cosas. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente pero en el momento que Mai menciono eso en mi mente llegaron varios recuerdos… y todos eran sobre ella

_-"ya no digas nada"-_ en mí sueño yo veía a una niña, ella estaba llorando en un lugar muy horrible, con mucho frio, todo se mantenía en una profunda oscuridad que apenas lograba distinguirla, esa niña decía que cosas incomprensibles para mí, ya que en la oscuridad había algo que no me permitía acercarme mucho para escucharla mejor y solo me percate que de aquel lugar una gran cantidad de voces y ecos provenía de el

Reaccionando a mi presente vi que la natsuki parecía querer huir y la detuve, su cara lo decía todo… -"_no eres ángel, no eres demonio, eres la mitad de los dos"_ – fue lo que alcance a decir cuando en su cara leí él miedo que tenía, era la misma expresión que tenía esa niña –"_no tengas miedo, no me hagas tener miedo por favor, confió en ti Nat-su-ki" _– comprendí que lo que yo vi como un sueño, en realidad era el pasado de Natsuki. Le tome de la mano, solo quería reconfortarla, eliminar todo ese sufrimiento que había visto en su rostro

_-"Nat, el sello que tenías se rompió con el contrato que se realizó con Fujino-san… ahora tienes la marca de Archer, eres el arma de tu master, como una extensión de su cuerpo, tu cuerpo está hecha de acero, tu sangre será Helada y ardera como fuego, tu crearas la más mejores armas, serás desconocida para la muerte e ignorada por la vida" – _Tokiha siguió hablando

_-"¿Qué significa eso? – _natsuki pregunto de una forma más calmada

_-Fujino–san, ahora ella evitara tu naturaleza, los lazos que ahora las ligan son mucho más fuertes…" – _explico la peli-naranja

_-"ella será el guerrero yo su armadura" _

_-"las cosas son más complejas para las dos" –_ Tokiha mosto una cara más amable, más tierna y extendió sus blancas alas, que me sorprendí mucho _– "ahora ustedes son una persona, cada una se complementara, Nat tú ya no eres un ½ ángel. Ahora son un elfo y un hibrido y sobre ustedes se dará en la decisión del destino de nuestras naciones"_

_-"¿entonces no es tan malo?" –_ Natsuki pareció que me leyera la mente porque me gano la pregunta

_-no, solo tienen que mantenerse unidas en todo momento, recuerden sus corazones será uno solo" _–quise creer en sus palabras, quise pensar que todo estaría mejor así que simplemente decidí confiar en ella – _"no se preocupe Fujino-san el dolor pasara pronto, tengo que retirarme, tenemos que planear muy bien nuestra nueva jugada"_

_-"lo siento mucho Natsuki"-_ después de que Tokiha salió me disculpe con ella

_-"¿Por qué?_

_-"cuando era niña me contaron sobre el destierro de los ángeles no supe el porqué de las cosas o como se dieron, pero muchos elfos les tienen miedo, y yo también les temía"_ –trate de sonar sincera _–"ahora entiendo perfectamente las cosas"_

_-"¿Por qué dice eso ahora Fujino-san?"-_ no quería que me hablara así

_-"puedes llamarme solo Shizuru sin nada de formalismo_"

_-"bueno, porque lo dices Shizuru"_

_-"porque he sentido parte de tu pasado, y lo injusto de todo, pero ahora somos una persona y un corazón… y yo te protegeré de todo"- _algo en mi me demandaba que la protegiera, no supe cómo ni porque pero mis palabras salieron de lo más profundo de mi corazón.

.

.

0000000000

.

.

.

El día de hoy Natsuki se ha quedado cuidándome en mi habitación, trate de entablar alguna conversación con ella, digo ahora estaremos a cada momento juntas y quería conocerla más saber cómo era en realidad, pero al parecer ella no compartía la misma opinión, ya que no se le veía con mucho ánimo de seguir con la plática, yo solo la notaba ausente, seria y un tanto triste, por lo que tome la única opción que tenía y me quedaba… quedarme en silencio sin cuestionar nada, fue en ese silencio que mi mente empezó a divagar para pensar del porque Natsuki estaba tan callada, y mis resultados no fueron tan favorables como pude haber querido, ya que solo mi mente repetía que la había hecho enojar, seguía enojada por la cachetada o peor aún que a ella no le gustaba la idea de trabajar con migo permaneciendo a mi lado todo este tiempo y del que venía.

Ya me encontraba triste, no sé, pero al parecer me empezaba a deprimir mucho más de lo normal y eso no me estaba gustando para nada, como era posible que ahora mis sentimientos se vean así de perjudicados por una sola persona a la que apenas conocía y no me dejaba comprenderla ni un poco. Yo aquí acostada sin saber que hacer o que decir para que por lo menos cambie esa actitud, dándole mucha vuelta al asunto, mientras ella está sentada en una silla a lado mío, pero sin tomar en cuenta mi presencia, solo ha mantenido la mirada hacia la ventana ignorándome.

_-"si estas tan cansada ya puedes retirarte"_ – me fastidio la situación – _"en tu habitación o en cualquier lado podrás hacer cosas más productivas que estar aquí solo sentada"_ – bueno le hable de una manera no muy amable.

Ella después de tanto tiempo me miro, un tanto confundida por mi cambio de actitud pero después de unos segundos pudo contestar _– "mi deber es permanecer a tu lado"_ – no fue la respuesta que quería escuchar

_-"ara, entonces Natsuki esta fastidiada por la situación en la que estamos"_ – bien, bien lo que dije parecía un reclamo marital

_-"¿acaso tú lo estás?"_ – me cuestiono alzando una ceja

_-"francamente a mí me da igual"_ – no, la verdad no…

_-"pues francamente no te creo nada"_ - ¡QUE!... ¿por qué ríe de pronto? -

_-"ara natsuki parece muy segura de sus palabras"_

_-"claro, por eso cubriste tu pregunta de mi fastidio con una afirmación. Para eso solo hay dos opciones, una es que te fastidia mi presencia y por eso intentas correrme… la otra es saber si a mí me fastidia la tuya" –_ bueno, esta vez me gano la partida

_-"solo fueron simples palabras no te lo tomes tan apecho, no eres muy indispensable después de todo"_- bien, solo tengo que aparentar indiferencia

_-"bueno supongo que eso quiere decir que si te fastidia mi presencia" – _hizo una mueca de disgusto_ – "en ese caso la dejare descansar Fujino-san"- _no pude decir nada cuando ya se había retirado de mi habitación, pero creo que a ella le soy una molestia

.

.

.

Hoy el día se ve y siente muy diferente, desde que amaneció hay un profundo silencio en el aire y el cielo se mantiene oscuro, en ningún momento se asomó el sol para calentar he iluminar todo el reino, simplemente permaneció frio.

Por fin después de varios días he podido levantarme de mi cama, había permanecido en ella exactamente 6 días en ella. Los primeros dos días estuve inconsciente, al tercer día desperté y hasta ese momento natsuki me cuido, llego el cuarto día y ella seguía con migo, de no ser porque me exalte y complique más nuestra relación, ella de seguro hubiera seguido aquí, pero no fue así, para el quinto y ahora el sexto día, no he cruzado ninguna palabra con ella, no ha venido a verme y sobre todo no sé nada de ella. Las únicas personas que han permanecido en tiempos muy cortos son, Haruka, la chica que se llama Tomoe y Mai, a esta última le quise sacar un poco de información sobre la desaparecida peli-azul pero simplemente no me atreví, ahora más recompuesta saldré a tomar un poco de aire que me hace falta mucho, bueno la verdad quiero aclarar un poco la situación con Natsuki.

_-"Shizuru-sama, que hace de pie, debería seguir descansando"_ – ara había olvidado lo hostigadora que es Tomoe

_-"ya no hace falta, ahora me encuentro mucho mejor Marguerite-san"_ – bien, ahora debo fingir una sonrisa y dar media vuelta para huir de ella

_-"en ese caso debe de desayunar para que se encuentre mucho mejor"_ – no ni loca desayuno a solas con ella

_-"estaba en busca de Mai-san y los otros, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlos?" _– bien con eso me la quito de encima

_-"ahh… ellos están en la bodega de armamento"_

_- "gracias, en un rato vuelvo"_

Genial, ahora tengo que caminar lo más lejos de Tomoe, espero que no me siga ya que todavía puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí. Trate de ser lo más rápida posible, quería saber también que estaban haciendo en la bodega, si ahí no había casi nada de armamento, pero me pare a lo lejos cuando vi una escena muy peculiar… era natsuki siendo abrasada por un chico, el cual identifique como el rubio que llego con ella, este le hablo algo al oído y ella simplemente asintió después de un rato se separaron, él le dedico una linda sonrisa de esas que solo se les dedica a las personas especiales, yo no pude ver cual fue se reacción de ella porque estaba de espaldas a mí, y al final terminaron cuando él le dio un beso en el cachete.

Parecía una linda escena de dos enamorados, eso en vez de enternecerme no me gustó nada, algo muy dentro de mí dolió, no sé por qué pero la tristeza volvió a mi tan rápido en unos segundos, agache la mirada, no era posible que me pasara esto, no entendía que significaba todo este sentir pero no quería quedarme a seguir viendo la escena y en lo que me disponía a irme…

_- "Fujino-san, que bueno verla de pie"_ – no, no, porque tenía que saludar el rubio y hacer que me detuviera

_-"si… ya me encontraba mejor"_ –lo fulminaba con la mirada y el pareció notarlo

_-"e-eh… que bien, y-yo me retiro, Kuga tiene que decir unas cosas"_ – cuando él se retiró voltee a ver a Natsuki pero ella solo me miro por un segundo con el ceño fruncido y después siguió con lo suyo

_-"que me tiene que decir Kuga-san"_ – ella siguió ignorándome

_-"estamos recomponiendo y elaborando las armas"_ – bien sigue si pelarme

_-"¿cómo van las cosas?"_ – pregunte dulcificando un poco mi voz

_-"francamente esto está mal…"_ – ¡sí!, me ha mirado – _"tu reino está hecha una basura, no hay suficiente armamento, los muros de las fronteras están destruidas y los pocos elfos que quedan no son guerreros y eso descartando que muchos son apenas unos niños"_ –

Con migo solo habla para reclamos, pero no puede decir nada, agache la mirada creo que empiezan a salir unas lágrimas de las cuales no quiero evidenciar, si es así como se supone que sobrevivamos _–"lo siento"_

_-"e-espera, no llores tampoco es para tanto"_ – dijo muy nerviosa cuando noto que lloraba

_-"todo está perdido, nada de lo que intentemos lograra salvarnos del fin"_ – me cubrí la cara con las manos

_-"tranquilízate por favor, ya te dije que no es para que te pongas así, lo solucionaremos"_

_-"como se supone que lo hagamos"_ – todo se destruye lentamente y no lo notas

_-"estamos aquí, uniendo fuerzas y ahora están todos trabajando para ello"_

_ -"pero ni siquiera tenemos comunicación en nada" _

_-"ya, ya, tranquila por eso no te preocupes"_ – de la nada sentí su brazos sobre mi

_-"p-pero…"_ – trate de hablar sobre su cálido pecho

_-"solo deja de llorar, trabajaremos duro, ahora Suzushiro se encarga de la frontera, Tate esta abasteciendo el armamento, Mai está llamando refuerzos…"_

_-"¿refuerzos?"_ – lentamente me aparto de ella

_-"como usted dijo no tenemos comunicación con el exterior y no sabemos dónde se ubican sus padres, por lo tanto Mai ha mandado a su dragón a vigilar el exterior"_

_-"y tienen algunas ya noticias"_

_-"no, pero se le cargo con armamento para que le llegue a los guerreros"_

_-"gracias"_ – con eso está solucionado un de todos los problemas

Ella no dijo nada y simplemente tomo un costal pequeño y en el empezó a meter espadas y arcos con sus flechas

_-"ahora nos toca hacer lo más importante"_ –la cuestione con la mirada ya que no sabía de qué hablaba _– "no hay guerreros en tu reino"_

_-"todos han partido"_

_-"por eso Mai se encargaran de la instrucción de algunos elfos"_ – al terminar de meter lo necesario prosiguió _–"vámonos"_

_-"¿a dónde?" _– me tomo de la mano y salimos del lugar, caminamos así por un tiempo hasta llegar en un lugar solo en medio del bosque

_-"tenemos que entrenar, no sé cuál es tu técnica, pero te instruiré todo lo que se, te daré las armas necesarias para que al final nos completemos, no queda mucho tiempo y no tardaran en atacarnos los Dökkálfar"_

_-"¿conoces algo de ellos?... la verdad mi padre me dejo a cargo del reino pero no sé nada de ellos más que lo superficial"_

_-"entiendo… todos los días entrenaremos desde el amanecer hasta antes del anochecer, te daré descansos eso dependerá de tu condición y en eso descansos te explicare cada cosa que quieras saber" _

_-"lo que quiera saber, eso también implica saber más de ti"_- es una oportunidad, tenía que preguntar

_-"veo que ya está de mejor ánimo"_ – solamente sonrió

_-"te lo había dicho antes Natsuki quiero saber con quién estoy tratando, se una parte de ti pero no mucho, quiero saber si en verdad estarás a mi lado y me protegerás"_ –simplemente lo dije

Ella por un instante me miro a los ojos – "_no hay nada bueno en mí, sabes algunas cosas, lo que soy, que hago aquí y con eso basta… soy tu Servant mi servicio solo es para ti, te protegeré de todo hare lo necesario para que estés bien"_

_-"pero no te desagrada estar con migo"_

_-JAHa… acaso a ti te desagrada estar con migo"_ – otra vez con lo mismo

_-"no y eso te lo iba a decir la otra vez pero no volviste" _

_-"bueno me altere un poco… y no puede ir a verte"_ – se rasco la cabeza en un gesto de disculpa – "_pero Tate me estuvo instruyendo nuevos conjuros"_

_-"¿estuviste todo el tiempo con él?" _

_-"si… él tiene conocimiento de una gran cantidad de conjuros y me ha enseñada varios que nos servirán"_

_-"llevas una buena relación con él"_

_-"Tate junto con Mai me han acompañado y a pesar de ser un hibrido, a ellos no les causo miedo estar a mi lado, se les podría llamar que son mi familia"_ – su sonrisa es única, cuando habla de ellos su tono de voz se vuelve diferente

_-"cuando la guerra comenzó me alejaron del castillo y viví con mi madre todos esos años, de vez en cuando había alguien con quien hablar pero nunca tuve un amigo, creo que el saber que tu estarías a mi lado me alegro de alguna forma porque supuse que tendría a alguien con quien hablar"_

_-"perdóname, eso no lo sabía, yo imagine que me tendrías miedo como la mayoría, por eso me aleje de ti"_ – con los rayos que se logran filtrar de los arboles su disculpa es la más sincera que me han dedicado

_-"yo pensé que me odiabas"_ – todo este tiempo me ha lastimado eso, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza _–"pero podríamos ser amigas"_

_-"¡jhaha!, sería bueno La Reina Shizuru es mi primera amiga elfo"_

_-"y Natsuki es mi primera amiga"_

Desde ese día Natsuki me enseño a pelear a defenderme y en algunas ocasiones hacíamos comentarios vagos y divertidos ella se ha convertido en mi nuevo apoyo en alguien de confianza, ella es mi amiga.

.

.

.

00000000000

En la profunda oscuridad vivo, las personas en las que confié me traicionaron y me arrebataron lo que más quería. Yo era un joven ángel, el más fuerte y luche contra todo por defender todo lo que amaba, lo malo con ser joven es que abecés no conoces en realidad lo que hay en el mundo, no sabes distinguir entre la luz y la oscuridad que hay en los sujetos.

Ahora soy un demonio, deje de ser un ángel caído desde hace mucho tiempo, tome el control de todo este lugar por un propósito específico, ahora solo espero el momento para dar comienzo a mi venganza los ángeles y los elfos me quitaron lo que más quería, mi plan es sencillo y fácil, tomare lo más querido de los líderes de los elfos y ángeles.

Tanto a Tokiha Mai como a Fujino Shizuru sufrirán lo que sufrió Saeko, tomare a su ser amado y lo convertiré en seres de oscuridad, para que al final estos mismos sean los que den terror, miedo y miseria a sus reinos.


End file.
